


Smut and a fight...

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece that I wrote for a story I'm still trying to finish but it won't see the light of day in that one so I decided to just post it as is.  I hope you like.  It's not really anything more than the title but eh I felt like posting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut and a fight...

One afternoon Ryan was comfortable between Miguel's legs pleasuring him when Miguel's phone went off in his pocket. Miguel groaned and worked his phone out not stopping the thrusting. "Fuck." Miguel answered his phone while he rested a hand on Ryan's head telling him to keep going. "Hello."

"Busy baby? You sound like you're out of breath."

"Don't call me baby. What do you want?"

"Not going to speak in Spanish? Afraid your lover will get jealous and accuse you of the one thing that you know will break his heart."

"What the hell do you want?"

Ryan pulled himself off his lover and as he moved his hand over Miguel's dick he mouthed, "Who are you talking to?"

Miguel covered the mouthpiece of his phone and said, "No one Ryan. Almost there baby. Don't stop please." He panted and moved his hips into Ryan's fist.

Ryan held the base of his dick and growled, "Who is it if it's no one?"

"Nobody Ryan. He's a nobody to me."

Ryan let go of Miguel completely and pulled his shirt and shoes on. "Have fun getting off with your other boyfriend. I'll see you later." He left the house after that.

Miguel looked at himself and growled. "Are you alone my dear Miguelito?"

Miguel growled again and zipped his shorts back up. "Shut the fuck up Alonzo and tell me what you want?"

"I just want to see you. Maybe enjoy our kisses and games again."

"I never want to see or have anything to do with you ever again. I've been through with you for almost twenty years."

"If you're through with me why are you still talking to me and not finding loverboy?"

"No more." Miguel growled and shut his phone off. He pulled his clothes back on and left the house. He went to a few cafes and bars as he tried to find Ryan and he found him six blocks from their house sitting at the bar.

He was looking at a beer bottle and a shot glass sitting next to it. Miguel went up behind him and said, "Baby?"

"Don't call me baby. You have two minutes to explain why you made me feel like a whore tonight."

"Can I sit next to you?"

"No stay right there and talk. One minute and thirty seconds."

"First I'm very sorry about tonight. As my phone went off it was getting real sweet like we like it. I was upset at the interruption and I didn't recognize the number. When you stopped and asked me who it was he really is a nobody to me. I hadn't heard from him in almost twenty years and told him to never try to see me, call me or anything."

"That isn't why you made me feel like a whore."

"I don't see it Ryan."

Ryan turned around and spat, "No one Ryan. Almost there. Don't stop baby."

Miguel said, "I'm sorry. I really am."

"How do you know this man?"

"I met him as an undergrad at school. I was going through a rebellious stage and got mixed up with his people. I somehow found myself in a game with him and I stayed in that situation for a year."

"What's his name?"

"Alonzo."

"Last?"

"Torquemada."

"You associated with that asshole. I've put him jail twice. What drug did he have you on?"

"He called it D but it was Destiny. The effect is similar to Ecstasy but about three times more potent. That was my craving for a year."

"Here let's go sit down." Ryan handed Miguel the shot glass and he took the beer bottle. Miguel followed behind and Ryan found them a small booth. He sat down and motioned for Miguel to sit. Once they were comfortable Ryan asked, "How'd you get clean?"

"Alonzo disappeared at the end of the semester and I told my family I was getting help. I stayed in rehab all summer and saw a therapist for the last three years of school before I went to medical school."

"Have you been to any meetings since we've been together?"

"A couple but I don't need any of that stuff anymore. I don't think about Destiny or talk about what happened."

"So tonight was the first time you told anyone your past with drugs?"

"Yes and to be honest you wouldn't have known at all unless necessary but Alonzo got my number and now I have to confront it twenty years later."

"Do you want some now?"

"No and don't as that question again." Miguel drank the shot and said, "You are my Destiny Ryan not a little white pill. You are, okay?"

"Okay."

"Knowing all these things do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes I do Miguel. Any other illegal things I need to know about?"

"That was the only thing that has been a major skeleton until now."

"Have you ever been charged and convicted?"

"Surprisingly no. I was never caught or anything. I think I had a guardian angel watching over me so I could become a doctor and meet you."

"And I happen to be a prosecutor and not a defender. Did you have any of this planned?"

"No Ryan. I promise I thought Alonzo was long gone out of my life." Miguel pleaded.

"I believe you but you're still in trouble."

"For what?"

"You making me feel like a whore while talking to your old drug dealer."

"What else do you want me to do because me apologizing isn't working?"

"Don't touch me until I tell you you can and you and the couch are going to be best friends for a while."

"Ryan please." Miguel chocked back a sob.

"Let me wrap my head around this. Let's go home and I'll make us some dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Miguel come on." Ryan said as he stood up. Miguel followed Ryan out of the bar and thought, "Now he won't ever love me or look at me the same."


End file.
